


Fae, Foxes and Changeling Troubles

by Something_untraceable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Foxes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: Lone "sprite" fox Percival receives an assignment that changes his whole life. No one ever said raising a human child would be easy, but maybe this fox can pull it off. A cute tale of an unlikely family duo.





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own original story I'm publishing on here to gain info on if it is enjoyable. Do let me know what you think in the comments, thank you. :)

From far into the forest there’s a soft glow. It comes from an old, lone cottage. Its cobblestone walls weathered from the elements. The overgrowth of plants around it look meticulous rather than unruly, like they served a purpose to the home. Inside at an oak table sat a woman who could only be guessed as wise and timeless rather than a distinctive age. 

Around her is an assortment of fruits and unlit candles. The glow comes from above her, little balls of light float above her. They sway in place rhythmically, it's a calming motion. In front of the woman is an open book larger than a head when closed. The book’s pages are blank, but the woman stares intently. 

In a soft voice, one like when your grandmother kindly tells you to get some rest when you’re sick, she speaks to no one in particular. 

“There are many events that happen without our knowledge. It is impossible to be everywhere at once after all. That is why we record our history, to pass on knowledge that others could not be present for.”

She pauses for a breath. Her calloused fingers run over the paper in careful consideration. She never looks up from the book, but there is a visible twinkle in her eye.

“There’s one story I have a particular fondness for, that I would like to tell you. About a little girl lost in the world and the love around her that helped her find a home.”

And as the woman says this, the page starts to fill with neat, black ink handwriting. The woman had not picked up a pen to write. Smiling, the old woman begins to speak and the book begins to write. And so it continues:

There are a lot of places that hold mythology of the feywild, sometimes going by different names. Some things are true, but most are not. Like for instance, it is written in stories that the fae are tiny beings living in the trees, grass and bushes. Usually too small to see. The truth is that in the human realm fae only appear to be so because there is less magic in the human realm than the fae realm. The fae are just as diverse in size as humans.

There are also many stories of “good fairies,” and “bad fairies,” but those are only meant for telling a moral story. There is no defining good or bad when it comes to the feywild. They all work together rather peacefully.

The fae are powerful creatures and beings, they hold influence over the natural order of their own realm and even some of ours. That is why few humans know that the main servant of a fae, is a fox. Now foxes aren’t so overpopulated that every fae has a fox, really only the most high ranked and well respected fae have a fox working under them. 

The foxes of the feywild have many tasks they do to keep the balance alongside their masters. Of the most important is guarding the fairy circles; The portals to the Silvan dimension. The fox is one of the few animals that has access to these portals and for centuries they have guarded them with their very lives. 

It is through these fairy circles we find ourselves in Silvanus, where everything is entirely made up of magic. It is felt through the air and on the ground beneath one’s feet. No place is more vibrant and full of life than this dimension between realms. Here the flora grows large, fit enough to feed a giant. And it is in this gigantic flora that the fae make their homes. Perhaps that is where the notion that fairies are small and live in flowers came from. They certainly can and do live in flowers, but these ones are far from small. 

The town plazas are always bright, always busy and never lacking in energy. Fairies make fast chatter with Pixies. Dryads talk shop with Nymphs. Sprites discuss with Druids and so forth. It is through the passing of goods and coin, heated debates and gossip we see one average sized, orange fox pushing his way through the square. And he is in a hurry.

The other fae pay no mind, foxes pass through all the time, he is probably on an errand for his master. Not entirely wrong.

The fox weaves between legs, past shop stalls and the bustling of the innermost part of town. He goes well beyond the main hub, past the homes and houses made of twisted roots, shaped by magic, upturned flowers and trees carefully carved into that house dozens of families. Well past anywhere normally frequented at the end of the glistening sky clear river is a pond. In the center of the pond is a shapeless statue of Silvanus himself. God of magic and the fae. 

And just behind that statue the mouth of a cave dug deep into the rock of the earth. The mouth is in a perfect circle. Surrounding it are carvings carefully placed into the stone. Runes of protection and safety. The fox halts at the entrance and lifts a paw to rest on his collar. With a calming breath he enters the cave, now at a slower pace. Not because he’s reluctant, but to give himself an air of grace and catch his breath.

There is an energy in this cave different than the rest of the realm. Still full of magic, but this magic is fused with something else.

The cave is always well lit. Veins of dark purple magic energy glow in the rock walls as in continues onward. From here on there are two passageways, One right and one left. The fox need not consider where to go, as the one who summoned him stood in the middle of the cross section.

A sprite. A tall woman with long black hair trimmed and brushed neatly behind her pointed ears. In the light of the magic filled veins her hair looked iridescent with purple and pink hues. Her eyes were brown with a golden glow. She wore a long wine red dress, the sleeves sheer and light. The wings folded neatly behind her were that of a swallow. Preened and pristine to perfection.

A patient and kind smile graced her lips as she greeted her fox. “Percival, you’ve arrived just in time. I have something very important for you.”

Percival, the fox bowed his head to her, “You rarely summon me on such short notice Mistress Sarimzi. I came as quickly as I could.” 

Sarimzi turned and gestured for Percival to follow, taking the passage to the right. The fox padded to her side. “Always so punctual and responsible, Percival. I am very lucky to have you at my side. It only makes me sadder that I will not have you for a period of time.”

Percival looked up to her in confusion, “What do you mean by that, Mistress?”

Instead of answering Sarimzi veered off to the right of the wall, opening a door imbedded in the stone. Allowing Percival in she followed after and shut the door.

At the center of the room was a square, wooden table with four chairs on each side. Placed on the table was a long gray tablecloth and atop that a bowl full of glowing purple crystals. To the back wall a bookshelf filled with books, scrolls, papers and notebooks. To the left wall a wood bench cushioned by fluffy pillows and a mirror hanging above it. Sarimzi sat herself down on the bench with a sigh. 

“I have a very important task for you Percival, but it is a long term one.”

Percival sat on his hind legs, forepaws resting on the bench so he could better talk with her. “You’ve never given me a task I couldn’t accomplish before. What is it that is so important?”

“Just yesterday a fairy took a child from the human realm. She is under our care now. I want you to watch over the child and take care of them.” Sarimzi looked at Percival with an eyebrow raised.

Percival sputtered, “Me? Why not the fairy look after the child? Or a fairy’s fox? Wouldn’t a Dryad or Nymph’s fox be more suited to this? Nurturing is more their job. There is no way the council approved a child being under the care of a sprite fox.”

“Under normal circumstances you would be correct. However the Dryads, Nymphs and their foxes are busy with matters of the human forest. Something about logging and ecosystem harm.” Sarimzi leaned back against the wall, careful of her wings. “And you and I both know fairies and pixies are not to be trusted with a child, let alone their foxes. The poor thing would probably have a breakdown.”

Percival looked down at his paws in consideration. “Why me? There are only eight sprite foxes not including the elder. Wouldn't that upset some sort of balance?”

Sarimzi smiled and scratched the top of his head affectionately, “It’s as I said. You’re responsible. More so than the other sprite foxes. And they’ll be fine without you for a short while. Starting tomorrow I’m giving you a month off your normal duties to get the child acclimated. Then you can go to work as normal and still take care of the child. If you feel you need a bit more time than that let me know.”

Percival nodded when Sarimzi stopped petting his head. “Very well. I am up to the task if you feel I am the right one to do so.”

“You are.”

Percival took his paws off the bench to stand on all fours, “Then I suppose I should head home to prepare it for the child’s arrival.”

Sarimzi smiled and waved him off, “Good luck.”


	2. Necessary Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival realizes what a big deal having a child in your home is.

It wasn’t common for a fox to have their own residence away from their master. Percival wasn’t the first fox to get to live on his own and he certainly didn’t mind the peace. He and Sarimzi both appreciated space alone and so she had granted him permission to live on his own. He lived opposite of town to his duties, but he enjoyed the long evening walks from home. Plus he couldn’t say no to a house like this. 

The roots of a large oak tree the size of a redwood tightly twisted together and domed up out of the ground. The ground shoveled out to make taller ceiling space and more room and even two windows between the roots for light. Percival had made this space his. 

In the center was a huge, flat topped, white mushroom that served as his table. Three smaller stool shaped mushrooms surrounded the table. Atop the table were two opened books Percival had left before he was summoned. Against the weaved root wall was a wicker wardrobe, the shelves half filled with clothes and half filled with books. Opposite to the wall was his bed. It was small, intended only for himself as a fox. 

To the back wall was a cobblestone fireplace and chimney where he cooked his meals. The ash was due for being cleaned out. Next to it was a small cabinet where his pots, pans, knives and utensils resided. To the other side of the fireplace was the cupboard where he kept less perishable food. There was not much to be done about the dirt floors as far as Percival knew so he used large rugs to cover the floorspace. They look time to acquire, it was hard finding rugs the right size to fit like puzzle pieces in his home. Drawn over the windows were deep burnt orange curtains. He was happy with his home.

Percival didn’t like clutter, he kept all his other belongings such as notebooks, paints, blankets and tools in boxes stacked next to his wardrobe. He assessed his space as he made way to the wardrobe, there were some changes needed if he was to take in and care for a child. 

It is known among the fae that foxes are shifters, though their forms limited. In front of the wardrobe Percival changed shape. No human would be able to tell him apart from one of them aside from his yellow irises. He stood nearly six feet in height. His hair dark brown at its roots, but orange at the ends. He liked that windswept look at the front, but the back of his hair trimmed closely to his head. 

That orange hue of his fur remained beneath his brown skin, giving him an almost vibrant, glowing look. His face was peppered with hair at his chin and along his jaw. Though not enough to be called a beard yet. 

Opening his wardrobe Percival pulled out the clothes he was wearing before he got summoned and got dressed. It was stereotypical of a fox to wear the autumn hues of orange, red, yellow and brown; but he liked them all the same. 

Once dressed he got to work on the fireplace first. A child shouldn’t be around ash within reach. After that there wasn’t much to do other than some light dusting and organizing his books. He looked around his home, lips pursed in thought. The child would need a bed of their own. A new one would be hard to get so short notice. Perhaps someone else who has raised a changeling has an old bed they don’t need anymore. 

No sense beating around the bush, Percival grabbed his satchel and left back to the square to find a bed. Maybe even a partition for getting dressed separately. He would rather not shift or need to change in front of the child. 

There was no such thing as energy winding down at the square. With all the diverse jobs and duties the fae held everyone was awake at different times. So it was still busy as when he was passing through earlier, just with different people.

One would think walking through a crowd would be harder as a person than as a fox. Usually one would be right by that assumption. No one pays attention to a fox that looks just like all the others. But in this form he was distinct. People parted for him and stared at him as passed through. Percival liked his human form, but he would love it if everyone else wasn’t so cold about it. Through the years he’s learned to ignore it. He knew why the other fae acted this way. There was no point in talking to them. 

Percival had one destination in mind and that was Clovia’s Crafts. A little bell rang as he pushed open the beautifully carved and heavy elm door. Hard focused at her workbench was the Dryad, Clovia. She had made the door and wardrobe in Percival’s home. He was a fan of her work and work ethic, but they were acquaintances at best. 

At the ring Clovia looked up and gave him a welcomed smile. “Percival, it’s good to see you. What can I do for you? Does your door need fixing? Maybe a new nightstand?”

Percival returned the smile and leaned his arms on her front desk. “Neither actually. I was wondering if you would know if any other dryads or nymphs you knew needed to get rid of a bed. I need one rather quickly, a changeling will be brought to my home tomorrow.”

Clovia stood up from her project and gave him an incredulous look. “You’re taking care of a child? Why wasn’t the child assigned to a dryad or nymph? Or even their fox?”

Percival internally winced. She didn’t need to say it like that. “I don’t know, but that was the council’s decision. So do you know of anyone looking to get rid of a bed?” Clovia hesitated to respond, as if trying to read him. Percival had been given harder stares before, he didn’t waver under her gaze.

“I think Asteli had a changeling move out of her home recently. I would try asking her. She lives to the east end.” 

“Thank you Clovia. And If I could ask one more thing of you.”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any folding partitions for sale? If you do I would like to buy one.”

“Well for a new one it would take awhile, especially if you want solid wood.” said Clovia as she stretched her back and scratched at her tree bark cover arms. “But I do have a simple one in the back. Not my nicest work since it’s a rather plain frame with the partition being cloth. But if you want to take it off my hands I’ll be glad to sell it to you.”

“Well then I’d love to see it. I don’t mind simple.”

Clovia scoffed, “Says the fox who had the audacity to nit pick the door I made for your house.”

“It was a small critique,” said Percival with a roll of his eyes.

“My work is perfect!” Clovia called back as she ventured further into her shop. She brought back to him as she said a simple wood framed partition with a light green cloth center. Green wasn’t really his color, but he’ll take what he can get on short notice. And he figured he can change out the cloth later himself. 

Percival paid for the partition and left feeling a little better about his ability to care for the changeling. Tomorrow he would go get the bed with the child. He wanted to wait in case they brought one with them. The partition was lightweight and so he leaned it against his wardrobe, it wasn’t needed yet. 

Percival spent the rest of his evening making dinner and eating. He had gotten a freshly slaughtered chicken just that morning and so he prepared it. He reveled in his last night alone for awhile. Eating quietly, drinking tea and reading studying his books.

Time passed so peacefully Percival didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up with his cheek pressed to his book and his reading glasses askew. He rubbed his face and stretched his back with a groan. From the looks of the lack of light coming from his window he could tell it was already night. How far into the night he couldn’t tell.

He got up and gathered his dirty dishes, going outside to clean them in his wash bucket. I’ll have to wash the rags and his clothes later in the week, he thought. He clicked his tongue at himself. No wonder he was considered the most responsible sprite fox. Whatever, I earned that title. 

Everything cleaned up again Percival willed himself away from the cool night breeze and back inside. He undressed, folded his clothes and shifted back into a fox. He snuggled into his small bed until he was the right amount of cozy. Sleep drifted all to easily into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	3. A "Request"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival meets his foster child :)

Percival often woke with the sun, much like today. He stretched with a wide mouthed yawn, wiped away his drool with a paw and got up. A simple breakfast of bread and jam didn’t sound too bad. And less clean up to do before the child arrives. 

He shifted once again, this time opting for a fresh set of clothes, though the color palette of his clothes didn’t change. Ready for the day he was in hot pursuit of trying to find his jam when there was a knock at his door. It's far too early for the child to be here, isn’t it?

Upon opening the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sarimzi was at his doorstep for the first time in his life and he was not mentally prepared. Immediately he bowed his head. His grip on the doorknob tightened. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Mistress Sarimzi? If I had known you were to arrive I would have stayed in my natural form.”

It was considered more respectful to the fae for a fox to remain in their fox form around their master. This had to be breaking some sort of social code.

Sarimzi entered the house on her own and waved off his comments. “Stay in that form, it doesn’t matter right now.” She looked around the house as Percival closed the door behind her. She smiled at him when he faced her. “Just look at how cute your home is! So clean and well put together. I knew choosing you was the right decision.”

“Thank you, Mis-”

“Now on to why I’m here.” Interrupted Sarimzi. Percival closed his mouth. “In your time with the child I need you to do something.” She leaned into his personal space, speaking in a hushed tone directly into his ear. “I need you to influence the child to become a Sprite.”

Percival set his mouth in a thin line. His reply was equally as quiet, “Doesn’t that go against the rules? The child is supposed to have the free will to choose what they become.”

Saimzi rolled her eyes at him, “You’re not ordering them to become a sprite, just pushing them in the right direction. Make the others feel like the wrong choice. After I spoke with you I overheard that this child could sense magic and see things before even being brought to Silvanus. This could be good for us.”

“I know you mean well for the sprites, but-”

“Not just for all Sprites but all of us. Our job is important, Percival. This child could be useful for the duty we serve.”

She ran her index finger along his collar, running over the pearl at the center. Percival was frozen in place. Her voice was a whisper, but to him she might as well have been screaming. “Do this for me, Padhra.” 

He nodded, the rest of his body stock still. His heart was pounding like a war horse. At his agreement she backed away from him and smiled. “I don't mean to use your name as force, but we need this. Have I ever told you you’re the best fox a fae could ask for?”

Percival swallowed the dry air in his throat, “Not in those exact words, Mistress.” Try as he might, he couldn't make himself look her in the eyes.

“It’s true you know. I hope you like parenthood, the child should be here soon.” 

She let herself out.

The rest of his morning Percival was on edge. His nerves were an over wound tight clock about to lose all its gears, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He tried to eat his breakfast of bread and jam, but found his stomach had practically shrivelled up to nothing or at least, that's how he felt it. 

The morning air was filled with such dreaded anticipation he was getting dizzy until the fog of it all dissipated at the sound of three knocks at his door. Percival got up from one of the mushroom stools to answer it. Taking a breath, he untensed his body and grip on the doorknob.

He didn't know what to expect really, in the infinite makeup of the world and people in it he could have never guessed what to see on the other side. There stood a Pixie with curly, sunlight yellow locks and a scowl on her face. There was a big, tan tote bag on her shoulder. Percival was used to an expression like that and he didn't care about the pixie. No what mattered was the smaller individual to her left. A little girl looking up at him with arms crossed and a pout on her own face.

The girl's eyes were like the forest, full of greens and browns. Her face and arms were adorned with many small freckles, clustered here and there. Her wavy hair, a light blondish brown with curls at the ends going every which way. The girl wore a short bright pastel green dress with knee length shorts underneath. Her shoes were a bright pink and he had not seen shoes like those before. Laced like working boots, but pink and the soles were flat. 

The pixie coughed to re-attract his attention. "I assume you're her caretaker. I've delivered her so I'll be on my way." She pushed the tote bag into his arms. Judging by the pixie's voice she wanted to be doing anything else right now.

"Right… Does she have a bed by any chance? Or are these all her belongings?"

"That's all her stuff and that's all I know. I did my part." She took off using her translucent dragonfly wings, before Percival could ask more questions; leaving him with the girl and her bag. 

He offered his hand to the girl, "Well, let's go inside then." He offered a kind smile, but she just looked down at the ground as she followed him in. 

"Why don't we have a seat? Would you like some tea?" He said as he set her bag on to the table.

"I want to go home…" 

Percival stopped in his tracks. Struck like a warrior nymph's arrow impaled his being. He faced her and crouched down. His gauge on human age wasn't good, but if he had to guess she was around 8, maybe 9. Older than most changelings are when they're brought to Silvanus. 

"My dear, where were you living before now?" This was a break in protocol and he very well knew it.

"With my Aunt Rosie..." Finally her eyes met his and they were brimming with tears.

With her aunt. Not mother or father, but extended family. The poor woman, must be having a lot of trouble right now if he had to guess. Yellow eyes met Hazel and he sighed.

"It isn't within my power to take you back, but I promise you I will make you stay here as good as I can. You can call me Percival." 

The girl wiped her eyes and sniffled, "My name is-"

Percival cut her off with a finger to her lips. It startled the girl. "I'm sorry but were you about to tell me your real name or chosen name? You have to be very careful with names around here."

"What do you mean?" She asked when he pulled his finger away from her lips, her bottom lip quivering, anything could set her off crying right now.

"I know this is a lot to hear, but this realm names hold a lot of power. Telling someone your real name could be bad, you only tell that to those you trust the absolute most. Instead we all use names we choose. You'll have to pick something you would like to be called." He explained. 

"Why can't I tell anyone my name?"

"It can be used against you in very bad spells, tricks and curses."

"Percival isn't your real name?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't tell you my real one. We only just met."

"But I can't do bad things to you." Her voice grew more confident, now distracted from the reason of her crying."

"I know, but you could call me it by accident and then everyone would know."

"... So I have to pick a name?"

"It's for your safety. I hope you didn't tell your name to the fae who brought you here."

She shook her head, "I kept telling them I wanted to go home, but they wouldn't listen. They never asked my name."

"That's good they didn't ask."

"Ada."

"What?" 

"I want to be called Ada."

Percival smiled warmly and stood back up to full height. "Very well, Ada. Would you like some tea? Or bread and jam?" He offered his hand to her.

"Do you have strawberry?"

"I do."


	4. In Search of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is finding a bed so difficult? Percival certainly didn't ask for all this trouble.

Ada took Percival's hand and he helped her to a stool seat at the table. With a little less crying and a little bit of talking Percival made her a late breakfast.

While Ada munched on her two slices of bread with strawberry jam, Percival picked up the tote bag and searched its contents. There was only the bare necessities; three sets of clothes, a yellow blanket and a stuffed toy pig. Percival tsked at the sparse contents. The amount of clothes certainly wouldn’t do and he already had to get her a bed, probably more blankets and a pillow too. 

He was given no funding for providing food for Ada, sticking him only with as little as he could be given. If he hadn’t known Sarimzi any better he would think he was set up to fail.

Money wasn’t necessarily an issue, most transactions are done over trade and the fae have always been a helpful community. But when the time came that he needed some form of payment he would run out sooner or later. That was a problem to fix sooner rather than later.

Ada’s voice snapped him out of his concerns. “I’m done!” she exclaimed with sticky hands lifted above her head. 

As much as uncleanliness disgusted him, Percival couldn’t help but chuckle. He wiped her hands and mouth off with a rag before helping her off the seat. She was tall enough to get on and off on her own, but it was a courtesy to him.

“Ada would you accompany me on some errands?” He asked kindly. “I would hate to leave you here on your own and I’m going to be picking up your bed. Maybe after we can pick out some sheets and pillows for you.”

Ada looked up at him as though to consider his offer. “Hm.. okay. But only if I get a sparkly pillow too. Aunt Rosie never let me have one cause she said the glitter would get all over the floor.”

Percival didn’t like the thought of stray sparkles on his floor either, but conceded. “We will see what we can find.”

Satisfied with his promise, she agreed to go with him, not that he would have let her stay at home by herself anyway. It was her willingness that counted. Taking her hand in his, the two set back out with the east side of town in mind. 

More staring, this time the focus isn't solely on him. It was always the sprites that paid him no mind, they knew who he was and he’s held a conversation with most of them. But now he had their attention. A sprite fox raising a changeling child and the child rumored to see magic without training. Their situation was odd, but Percival wasn’t going to let anything get to him. He couldn’t be a sprite fox without thick skin. 

But Ada had taken notice of the fae’s interest as well. She walked closer to him and closed her hand tighter around his. She was clearly uncomfortable and Percival felt for her. Ada didn’t know what was going on or why anyone was looking at her. Percival had to do something about it.

“Up you go,” he said as he picked Ada up and rested her on his hip. Gods, she was heavier than he expected, but it worked, he had her attention again. 

“I ought to get to know you better, Ada. I’m going to be taking care of you and I don’t even know the first thing about you.” said Percival as he continued walking with Ada on his hip. “I’ll start simple like, what is your favorite color?”

“Green!” Ada proclaimed as she grabbed hold of his closest shoulder with two hands.  
Percival smiled, “Oh then I think you will like the new partition I bought today. It’s a very nice shade of green.”

“What’s a partition?”

“A wood or fabric screen that folds and divides a room so you can get dressed behind it.”

“Like a dressing room at a mall?”

“I suppose, but it isn’t a room, it just divides a room,” replied Percival. Realizing fully what Ada said he looked to her with confusion. “What is a mall?”

“Its like this BIG building with lots of shops inside. There’s a lot of levels and food shops too. My favorite is Taffy’s candy shop and Aunt Rosie lets me get a bag of green gummy bears.” Ada explained the mall with exuberance on how she thought clothes shopping for school was boring or how her aunt won’t take her into the “house stuff” store because she broke a candle holder once. 

“- I told her it was an accident and apologized a lot, but she still won’t let me go in. I like their fuzzy pillows.”

Percival chuckled and smiled at her recounting. “So a mall is similar to the plaza here in town, just inside instead of outside.”

“There’s a plaza in the big town next to my aunt’s. That’s where the movie theatre is.”

Percival was beginning to realize how little he knew about the human world and what it is today. There was probably so much Percival could ask Ada that the books didn’t tell him about. Ada’s voice pierced his thoughts.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Can’t you tell?” He smiled and gestured to his clothes with his free hand. “I like orange and red.”

“You have a lot of it in your house too.”

Percival shrugged. “I like what I like.”

They continued like that on their walk to find Asteli’s house. Ada explained what a gummy bear was, then what a movie theatre was, then a movie, and so on until they arrived. At the doorstep, Percival set Ada down, much to the relief of his arm and hip. Percival knocked three times and waited. 

The light birch wood door opened and on the other side was a, short turquoise haired water nymph. She gave Percival a look of suspicion and to Ada a look of surprise and then understanding. She leaned against the door frame casually and crossed her arms. Her hair flowed like the soft waves of ocean meeting sand and defying gravity. 

“I almost didn’t believe a changeling was put under the care of a sprite fox, but now I’ve seen everything. You’re Sarimzi’s pet aren’t you?”

“Sarimzi is my master, yes. But I am a loyal servant as opposed to a pet,” answered Percival with a practiced calm.

“What is the difference?”

Percival sighed and opted to move around the subject. “Asteli, I heard you recently had a changeling move out of your home. I was wondering if I could take their bed in your home off your hands.”

Asteli clicked her tongue at him. “I don’t know… I’m pretty attached to the memories it holds. What if my kid wants to come back and stay at my house again?” The way she phrased her words was more a challenge than a question.

“It’s traditional for a fae to be independent of their caregiver once becoming a full fae themselves. I assume they will follow that if you’ve raised them properly,” Percival bit back.

Asteli gave him a hardened stare. “Well I certainly won’t give it to you for free. I don’t give handouts to monsters, let alone ones that don’t worship Silvanus.”

The monster comment made Percival glance down at Ada. Reading nothing on her expression, but confusion he was able to breathe and face Asteli again. “Firstly, I only do my job as any other sprite fox does. Second, I have never said I do not revere Silvanus, those are rumors. And lastly, you won’t even be using the bed anyways.” It took everything in him not to growl out his words. People like her got on his nerves.

“I own it so I get to decide what to do with it, so it’s not free. And you never get to talk back to me like that fox. You’re lucky your master is in good with the council or else I would report you. So do you want the bed or not?” hissed Asteli.

Percival wanted to say no. He wanted to shout she can keep the bed and her over-sized ego and shove them down her throat. But then he looked down at Ada again, and she looked worried now. She was leaned up against his side and Percival knew he had no other lead to getting her a place to sleep tonight. All the wind and fight poured out of Percival with a single sigh.

“Yes I still would like the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


	5. A Fox Named Desrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Ada find a little help and a lot of valued friendship.

Percival may have gotten what he wanted, but he still felt Asteli defeated him and he hated the bitter taste it brought. Her smirk was worse than any bile he had to swallow at the look of her ugly personality. 

He had the bed frame folded in half with the mattress horizontal in the middle like a sandwich. The detachable, middle support bar was pushed under his arm as he tried to drag the bed back home. Ada was sweet and tried to push from behind, though it wasn’t much help. He was dead tired when he made it to the center of town. The traffic of fae just went around him without a second thought.

“Desrick!” Percival called out to his fellow sprite fox.

In human form the fox was on his own errands, just passing through when he was called out of the crowd. This fox had pale skin and red eyes, his hair a creamy off white. The albino fox, was younger than Percival, and a breath of fresh air sometimes. Percival enjoyed talking with him.

“Looks pretty heavy,” Desrick commented. He laughed when Percival rolled his eyes. Desrick gave Ada a once over and smiled. “A bed for the kid, huh? Or are you just enjoying this form that much?”

“It’s obviously not for me. Come help me get it home, I’m tired.” 

“So this is what it takes for you to spend time with me outside of work? You get your own house unlike the rest of us and we never get to go over.” He began to help push the bed anyways.

“The elder fox has his own house. Go spend time with him.”

“He’s no fun, he never talks. I bet his house is as boring as him.”

“Sorry to ruin the illusion that I was fun, but my house is boring too.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to bother you.”

At that Percival chuckled “Maybe so.”

With Percival, Desrick and Ada working together they managed to get the bed frame and mattress into the tree home. Once set up Desrick collapsed onto one of the mushroom stools in a dramatic flare or sprawled limbs.

“We were not built for feats of strength,” Desrick moaned.

Ada climbed onto her new bed, sans sheets still and sat on it cross-legged. “Its mean that water lady didn’t even let us take a pillow. Do we have to go out again? I’m tired.”

“Why don’t we take a break? It’s just past lunch anyways, we should eat,” Percival suggested.

At the mention of food Desrick sat up properly, “Can I join you? We can call the food payment for my help.”

“I don’t mind it, but didn’t you say you had errands to run for your master?”

“Vylnath won’t mind my absence. I’m sure he sent me on the dumb little errand to get ink and witch hazel to get me out of his hair,” said Desrick with a shrug.

“What are we eating? Can it be grilled cheese?” Ada interjected.

Percival blinked stupidly for a moment at her. “What is grilled cheese?”

Ada looked at him aghast and borderline offended, or at least as much as a child could look. She sat up on her knees as she explained loudly. “It’s my favorite! You get two pieces of bread, put butter on the outside and cheese on the inside and cook it toasty.”

“Well… It sounds simple enough. I still have a loaf of bread and I do have butter. But I don’t have any cheese.”

“We could go get some?” supplied Desrick.

Percival shook his head. “Another time. We can make do with what is here for now.”

Ada pouted at the decision, but Percival promised her they would have her favorite later. With the extra chicken, potatoes and bread he had he made them lunch. It took some coaxing to get Ada to eat, saying he made the chicken too spicy. Eventually she caved from her hunger and sulked as she ate. 

Once done Percival made the three of them tea. There was still so much time in the day, but Percival felt deflated. He hoped this wasn’t what every day was going to be like from here on out. 

Ada only finished half of her tea when she started to doze off, her head resting on her arms against the table. Percival gently picked her up, reminded of her weight once again, but this time laid her down on the bare bed. 

“She’s sweet and all, but I’m glad you were chosen for this instead of me,” said Desrick with a soft laugh.

“I still don’t really understand why I was picked for this, but I’m doing the best I can.”

Percival looked down to Ada with a tired smile, before turning to Desrick. “Can you watch her? I think I should just get her blankets and pillows on my own. Probably restock on food as well.”

Desrick red eyes went wide with mild panic at being asked, “I don’t know the first thing about watching this kid. And I still have to get Vylnath his things.”

“You think I know what I’m doing? She was just brought to me this morning!” Percival whisper shouted. “She’s sleeping so you won’t have to do anything. I can get what you need and I’ll try to be quick.”

“What do I do if she wakes up?”

“Talk to her, entertain her, I don’t know. I have a lot of books, maybe read to her.”

“Fine… Be quick.”

Percival set out shopping again, this time with quick efficiency in mind. His body was sore and he was running on low energy, but if he got this done now he could stay home and rest later. Gods did rest sound good.

The fastest and easiest thing to do was get Desrick’s errands done first so he did. Next was Ada’s blankets and pillows and probably what he was looking forward to the most. To the south end of the plaza was a large open air shop with cloth draped across the top to form a ceiling. It was a multitude of color zig zagged across the top and the way the light filtered through the cloth the room felt just as cozy as the things sold here. A number of rugs across the ground and in gigantic, tall stacks along the walls. To the sides in random order were shelves full of blankets and pillows. He would have to bring Ada here soon, Percival could tell she would love this. 

From around the corner of a blanket shelf a fuzzy, long eared face popped out with a wide smile. “Percival!” They exclaimed. “One o’ my best customers, it's been too long!” They fully came out from the cover of the shelf. Soft, brown deer like legs and all they were a faun clad in pastel purple hues. 

“It’s good to see you too Rhilo. I assume you’re well?” said Percival.

“Oh o’ course. O’ course. How are those rugs treatin’ ya? Good I bet.”

“Yes, they’re lovely and fit very well. I would love to catch up, but I am on a bit of a time limit. I need some sheets and a pillow for a bed.”

Rhilo ran a hand through their scruffy, short, brown hair. It was always a mess. “A time crunch, eh? On an errand for the master?”

“Ah, well no. I’ve a kid stayin’ with me.” Percival cursed himself internally. He always accidentally fell into Rhilo’s accent when around them. 

Rhilo’s already big, brown eyes widened more and they whistled out of amazement, “Ya have a changeling with ya? That’s quite the honor, the council must think highly of ya.  
”  
Percival leaned against the shelf and let out a long winded breath. “I have no idea what they think of me. I’ve not spoken to any of them before so I can only assume I have this responsibility through my master’s influence.”

“Well then your master must think ya can do it,” said Rhilo. “Now let’s pick you out those linens.”

With Rhilo’s help Percival got a set of soft, green sheets and a plush pillow for Ada. He did ask him about a pillow with sparkles for when he took Ada back her, but Rhilo said they had nothing of the sort. After paying them and thanking them he went on his way to pick up food. 

Nothing more than the usual amount of looks and comments from the fae thank the heavens. He was able to make out with what he needed, cheese included, and a lighter coin pouch. He was ready to surprise Ada with what he had picked up when he found himself stopped in the doorway.

Ada and Desrick were sitting on the floor facing two paintings leaning against the wall that Percival knew for sure were not there before. As the door closed behind him the two turned their heads to him. Ada jumped up from sitting, “You’re back!” she exclaimed.

Desrick stood up soon after as Percival set all his items down on the mushroom table. “We got bored and I was looking through your books when I saw those paintings behind them. They’re really good, you should hang them up in here. Where did you get them?”

Percival looked to the dual two by two paintings side by side. Its been some time since he looked at them. Individually they look like two separate pieces, but when placed next to each other they become a larger more complete image. 

The one to the left portrays the view of an enclosed garden with large wooden planters and a beautiful, short oak fence covered in morning glories. The planters are over-filled with the pink, bell shaped flowers of foxglove in the dim red-orange light. The oak gate is open to the right of the painting and broken off one of its hinges. Its sunrise in both of the pictures. 

The painting to the right leads off with where the gate cuts off, a single morning glory grows atop it. The scene leads into a vast and crisp autumn forest full or half bare trees leaking streams of sunlight. The ground is covered in leaves and mushrooms. The mushrooms growing along the bark and withered grass have a soft pink and purple glow.

They were a very detailed oil painting set and Percival had loved them once upon a time. He pulled his eyes from the paintings and back to Ada and then Desrick. “I would just rather not have them out,” he sighed. “I painted them.”

“But I like them! They’re really pretty!” Ada said with arms lifted in enthusiasm. 

“You can paint that? That’s amazing!” said Desrick. Ada’s joy really was contagious it seems, because the two of them were looking at Percival with such starry eyes he couldn’t help but smile.

“Perhaps I will consider it,” said Percival as he moved to pick up the paintings and put them back. “But not today.”

The chorus of “awws” made him chuckle, but still he put them away behind his books in the wicker wardrobe. Where they belong, he reminded himself. “Don’t you need to be getting back to Vylnath?” asked Percival as he turned back to the duo. “I got what you said he needed.”

Desrick stuck his head out one of the windows to check the sun for the time. “Yeah I guess I’ve been here a long time, huh?” He pulled his head back inside and from the table he grabbed the black ink and witch hazel. “Alright you can kick me out this time, but you better invite over another day,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Desrick waved goodbye to Ada with a smile, “Give him trouble, but not too much.”  
“I’m not trouble!” replied Ada as she smiled and waved back. “Bye Desrick! Come back and see me.”

“I will just for you, kiddo,” laughed Desrick as he left out the door. 

Ada and Percival watched him go before the former turned to the latter. “I like him,” she said with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ 75th-hero or on instagram @75th_hero


End file.
